


Guilty Pleasure

by NightmareXDaydream



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareXDaydream/pseuds/NightmareXDaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a really short story based off the song guilty pleasure by Becca sorry can't really come up with a summary for this story rated m to be safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first story here i have an account on fanfiction.com under the same name. This is a story based off the song Guilty Pleasure by Becca I will have a different story to kind of go along with it and my goal is to make it 20 or more chapters.

Every time... every time I walk down that hall way you would look at me with an unreadable expression as HE clutched on to your arm. It hurt, it hurt when you went out with me, fuck me, then dumped me like I was nothing but trash, now it's just hell seeing him by your side. I would forgive if you made love to me one last time. Not have sex or fuck me but make love to me to at least make me feel like you cared. You staring at me was just to intense i just had to look away as I sped down the hall to my next class.

Now a days you try to approach me more often I hope this is not out of pity but soon I found out it wasn't. Our first conversation in months lead to this.

Flashback

I was putting my books and notes into my bag as Chase and Raimundo walk up to me. "Spicer" I didn't bother to turn around as I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to walk away. From behind me all I heard was a sigh and Chase said "Pedrosa go get my bag".  
"Of course Chasey" (*sigh* I soooo made him the queen of gay) as he skipped out of the door.  
Chase walk up to me pull me towards him by my waist and whispered in my ear "meet me in the boys restroom, this is NOT a request" I shiver from his hot breath in my ear. He just walk away like he didn't just threaten? me. Knowing Chase I didn't want to take the chance of not going and getting me ass kicked so I went towards the nearest bathroom were I saw Chase leaning against the wall where he was looking very inpatient.

Before I could even get a word out of my mouth his lips covered mine in a loving yet vicious kiss. It's made my knees tremble when his tongue invaded my mouth. When he hoisted me up against the restroom wall I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted to stop him I really did, but it just felt so right. I respected that Raimundo was Chase's boyfriend now that's why I never tried to get him back but now I don't even care, I just want to feel Chase's warmth against my body. His hand slowly snaked up my shirt as he started to kiss down my neck but all I could think about was why he chose to do this.

Flashback ending

It has been a month since that day, we have done it 15 times in total and it got me thinking what am I to him. After an hour an a half of fucking in the restroom we went to lunch. Chase sat with Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Wuya, Ashley, Hannibal and Wolf. He didn't like anyone at the table except Wolf. Wolf is like Chase's brother even though he never wanted to admit it. Wolf was raised on the streets, no one knows what has happened to his parents but as he grew up some quite unmentionable things has happened to him so he doesn't talk much. When he does talk he would say some pretty nice things depending on if he likes you, if he doesn't he would be a complete asshole which is almost always but to me he's a sweetheart. He let's me call him Okami-kun. Back to the subject of the matter I was siting at my table with Nightmare (That's me!) and Niji (weird name huh?) as they blabbered on about nonsense. I looked over at Chase to see him totally voided from the conversation. He notice me staring and smirked. That's when I realized what I was to him. A tear slowly fell down from my eye as Chase's smirk dropped and he looked at me with concern. I realized I was just a guilty pleasure.


End file.
